


Talk Dirty To Me

by CLADD



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLADD/pseuds/CLADD
Summary: It's Daryl's birthday, and Carol gives him a gift that neither of them is expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction, so I'm a bit nervous about posting it. I hope that those of you who find it, like it! It was so fun to write-just fluff and smut. Thanks to my biggest inspiration, MagentasNightmare and her gal pal KrissyG927, whose writing I adore and who I've given a shout out in the middle of the story ;) Also thanks to CharlotteAshmore, another favorite writer, who was my beta reader for this story (that, that, that, that).
> 
> This story is set in Alexandria, before the Wolf attack, Walker infestation, Savior nightmare started.

Carol came down the front steps of their house in Alexandria in a hurry. She was walking towards him down the street, the furrow between her eyebrows telling Daryl that she had something on her mind.

“Here. Drink this.” She told him, as she stopped in front of him, a serious expression on her face. She was all business. No hello. No welcome back. She handed him one of three shot glasses, full of what looked like whiskey, that he hadn’t even realized she was clutching across the palm of one of her hands.

“Huh?” he responded, surprised by her command.

“Trust me. You’re going to need it.” She replied, giving him one of her best cardigan-wearing, casserole-making smiles. She turned and walked with him towards the house. Daryl quirked his eyebrow at her, but threw back the shot as she instructed.  She was using her mother hen, Alexandrian fucking voice with him, and he didn’t like it. Not one bit. She was up to something.

He welcomed the warmth of the liquid down his throat as he walked. Having just returned from a supply run with Rick, he definitely needed to relax. When they were out on the road, they were constantly on high alert for threats, both dead and alive. He also worried about what was happening in the safe zone while he was gone. There wasn't a minute of down time. It was tiring, and he normally was keyed up but exhausted when he arrived back in Alexandria.

His normal routine was to seek out Carol as soon as he got back. It was a habit he had formed at the prison, and it stuck. The need had intensified after he came back from the medicine run at the prison, and found that Rick had sent Carol away. It was like the air had been punched out of his lungs. Like something vital to his existence had been taken away from him. Once they were reunited, and relatively safe in Alexandria, he found himself keeping tabs on her whereabouts. He checked in with her before he left the zone for any reason, and again when he returned. She seemed to notice and appreciate his effort to do so. If she found out he was going on a run, as she did this time, she would ask him if she would see him before he left. He always said yes, and he always kept his promise. He realized, after a time, he was  anxious until he got back to her. He couldn’t relax until he saw her face, looked into her beautiful blues and felt her presence in close proximity. Once that happened, he could relax and breathe again. 

Along with Carol beside him, the shot of Jack she offered would go a long way to take the edge off. He watched as she took his empty glass, handed him a second shot, and then clinked the third shot in her hand against the full one that he held. “Cheers!” she toasted, smiling at him. She swallowed her shot in one gulp and motioned for him to head into the house. He hesitated for a second, amused at the sight of Carol casually slamming a shot of whiskey, then followed her up the front steps while he drank.

Carol stepped in front of him, and as she started to open the front door she turned to him and hurriedly said, “I may have mentioned to Tara and Denise that today is your birthday.” She grimaced, stepping behind him, and before he could process what she said, Carol nudged him over the threshold into the living room.

“Surprise!” Daryl heard the chorus of voices and saw the sea of faces in the house as the door shut behind him. It was too late to turn and run. 

Carol was still behind him, now clutching the back of his leather vest to keep him in place. Her forehead was resting on the back of his shoulder, like she couldn't look him in the eye. He couldn’t be sure, but when he looked he thought he saw a smile turning up the corner of her mouth. “I’m gonna kill your ass,” he whispered over his shoulder to her.

__________

Things actually went a lot better than Carol had expected. Denise and Tara descended upon Daryl immediately upon his arrival, Denise overwhelming him with chatter about how they couldn’t resist making a fuss for his birthday once it was mentioned to them.

Carol took the opportunity to escape his wrath, sneaking out from behind him and into the crowd. When Denise ran off to get Daryl a beer, Tara apologized profusely for her partner’s enthusiasm.

"When she says _we_ , she means her. This was all her."  Tara knew the hunter well enough to know that a party was the last thing that he would want, and her guilt at being involved in what could become pretty uncomfortable for him, was weighing on her.

“Once she got the idea in her head, I couldn’t stop her. You know you remind her of …” she began. Her explanation was cut off when she saw Denise headed their way with a few beers in her hand.

“Uh huh.” Daryl leveled Tara with an annoyed stare, and swallowed half of the beer in one guzzle. He surveyed the room, trying not to grimace as he saw Deanna coming towards him as Tara and Denise wandered off. She cornered him, proceeding to tell him what a valuable addition to the community he had become, recruiting and hunting for them. While Daryl did not do well with praise, he found he appreciated Deanna's effort to make him feel more welcome in Alexandria. He looked over Deanna's shoulder, as she rattled on, to see Rick and Carol in a whispered conversation, smirking at him. He raised one eyebrow, trying to signal in a way that said, “Get over here or I’ll hurt you.”

Luckily, Aaron stepped forward to save him, politely dragging him away from Deanna to talk with him and Eric. Daryl's recruiting partner could feel his discomfort from across the room, and knew Daryl would be much more comfortable with them, since he frequented their house for dinner. They offered him another beer as he finished the first one, and Daryl took it gratefully as Eric questioned him about where he and Aaron would look for survivors on their next trip out of the safe zone. 

Carol spotted Daryl with Aaron and Eric from across the room and, knowing he was okay for the moment, worked her way into the kitchen to get more food and desserts to refill the empty platters on the dining room table. As she put containers of food away and wiped up the kitchen counter she was startled as someone grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Thought you'd get away that easily?" Daryl asked as he hugged her from behind, his arms around her waist. Carol laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder and relaxed into her for a moment while she finished her task. He breathed her in, the smell of some fruity body wash mingling with her own unique scent settling over him like a soothing balm. He smirked at the thought that he could pick her out of a room full of women, even if he was blindfolded.

She turned to face him, pulling at the front of his vest to keep him close, marveling at the fact that when they’d first met, he would have flinched at much less physical contact with her. With anyone, really. But as they grew closer, she watched him become more and more comfortable with more intimate contact with her, while he still kept everyone else out of his space.  Unfortunately, he seemed a little bit too comfortable, moving in and out of contact with her like it had no effect on him.

Carol on the other hand, knew that she was _very_ affected by Daryl.  She found herself physically drawn to him the minute he walked into a room. When he came within a foot of her she could feel electricity firing between them. It only got worse as he got closer, and as always, she now found herself struggling not to let him hear her breath catch, or feel her heart race. As he buried his forehead in the back of her shoulder, she couldn’t help wondering what it would be like to have his lips ghost across the skin of her shoulder and up the side of her neck. It made her ache in more ways than one.

“Get away? I know you better than that. I was just biding my time until Mr. Popular could make time for me,” Carol teased. When Daryl looked at her like she was crazy, she put on an exaggerated worried look as she motioned to the party in the other room. “Is it painful for you?”  

Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her, pushing her away from him like he was aggravated. “Whatever.”

Carol smiled, and moved back into him, giving him a quick hug. She really couldn’t get enough of him, physically. It was a good thing he didn’t mind, because she felt like she was always trying to get her hands on him. She wanted so much more, but she would take what she could get from him. Not only did she need her Daryl fix, he was her comfort zone. He was the one thing which felt completely safe in their ugly world.

__________________________

“Can I invade your space, Birthday Boy?” Carol asked as she approached Daryl on the porch. He had come out to smoke a cigarette, sitting on the top step. The party wound down around midnight, and only a few die hards from their immediate group were still drinking and talking inside, while Denise and Tara cleaned the place up.

“I don’t know, traitor,” he replied, still giving her a hard time about her part in the surprise party. He heard her laugh as she sat down behind him on the top step. She moved forward and closer to him, putting her legs on the outside of his, her feet resting next to his a few steps down.

“Scooch.”  She said, pushing at his lower back, motioning for him to move down to the second step. He readily complied, immediately giving up his annoyance with her, because he knew he was in store for a treat she reserved only for him. It had started one night when he was smoking after dinner, and now whenever they had a quiet moment alone, Carol would sit above him on the steps and rub his shoulders, or his scalp. He found himself calculating the best time to smoke, based on whether she was in the room and would see him go outside. He felt ridiculous sometimes, pulling out his cigarettes within her view as he walked, in the hopes that she would take it as a signal to join him. For some reason this was easier than asking her to come with him. God forbid he ever work up the balls to tell her that he wanted her gentle massages, and her company, so his stupid signal would have to do.

Daryl put out his cigarette, then dropped it into an empty beer bottle on the step next to him. Carol tried to move herself closer to him, putting the palm of her hand on the edge of the step to adjust her position behind him. She misjudged the end of the step in the dark and her hand slipped off the front of it, making her fall forward into him, her chin hitting him in the head.

“Whoops! Sorry, Pookie,” she giggled.  Daryl smirked, realizing the shot that she shared with him in the street must not have been her only one for the night. She didn’t seem drunk, but she was definitely sporting a good buzz. In the time he had known her, he had never heard her giggle. Then again, there wasn't much to giggle about in their reality. He loved the sound of it, and the idea that she felt relaxed and happy enough to giggle.

He realized her chest was pressed up against his shoulders, which was closer than she normally sat. He waited for her to pull back a bit, but she didn’t.  He was holding his breath as he marveled at her closeness, and the pressure of her breasts against him. He tried to snap himself out it.

 _Calm your ass down,_ he chastised himself. It wasn't like she'd never touched him before. It was just that she hadn't touched him like _this,_ with these parts of her body, before. He really liked the feel of her lush curves flush against him. He wanted to touch her too, but with his hands.

Carol put her fingers in his hair, starting to rub his scalp around his temples. Daryl was like putty in her hands, leaning his head back, letting out a contented, “Mmmm”.  She continued moving her fingers in small circles, from his temples, around the top of his ears and down the side of his head to his neck. He wished she would never stop.

“I watched you inside. You had a good time despite yourself, didn’t you?” She was talking in a low, soothing voice which melted together with her hand motions to calm every nerve in his body. He didn’t answer her since it was more of a statement than a question. She gently grabbed the hair on one side of his head and tugged his head to the side so that she could have better access to massage down his neck.

The move made his cock twitch every time she did it. The first few times she had given him a massage, he had pulled back in surprise when she’d tugged his hair, but once he was used to it, his head moved in the direction she pulled without thought, and he made sure to stifle his physical response to her roughness. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was a hair puller in the sack, too. With a few beers in his system he forgot to temper himself, and his breath caught as she tugged.

The hitch in his breath didn’t escape Carol’s ears, and her body responded by moving even closer to him, her chest pressed more tightly against his back and her lips positioned right above and behind his ear.

Daryl could feel her breath on his ear and suddenly, to his surprise, he felt her thighs tighten on the sides of his upper back.

Fueled by his response, and a few shots of Jack Daniels, Carol threaded her fingers through his hair, and tugged it again in the opposite direction. It was more of a yank this time, her lips landing immediately at his opposite ear, so that he could hear her breathing heavier in response to her own boldness and his willingness to comply.

She was pushing the physical boundaries the two of them had danced around for the last few years, and she knew it. She liked it. She had tried so hard not to overstep with him, despite her desire for him, because she didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. She wasn't drunk enough tonight to do something stupid. She was, though, buzzed enough give him a not too gentle nudge in the right direction.

Carol’s mind began to wander as she massaged one side of Daryl’s neck. It wandered into a new fantasy she had dreamed up as she fell asleep the night before. She had a number of favorites, and this new one was top on her list. “I was just thinking it’s a shame we aren’t a couple, Daryl, because if we were, we could go upstairs and end the night with some fantastic birthday sex,” Carol breathed into his ear. It was out of her mouth before she could stop it, and she realized she didn't care.

Sure she was joking with him to try to make him blush, as usual, Daryl held in a groan and quietly responded with the first question which came to his mind, “How do you know that it would be fantastic?”

“Oh, I know,” Carol purred in his ear very matter of factly, “because I’ve played it out 1000 times in my head." She gave a little giggle and continued to rub his neck lightly with her fingertips. The sound of her giggle was like heroin for him. After hearing it once, he wanted more and more. "We are _really_ good together in bed,” she told him.

“We are?” he asked, incredulously.  She was telling him she fantasized about him the same way he did about her? Well, maybe not the same way, unless she pictured him bent over in a mini skirt with no panties on. Daryl couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was sure if he looked around, he would see that his brain had exploded all around them. 

“Oh, definitely. Do you want to hear about it?” she asked conspiratorially, like she had just come up with a brilliant plan.

Daryl definitely thought the idea was brilliant. _Happy fucking birthday to me!_ he thought to himself before replying, “Hell yeah.” He looked at her over his shoulder, his signature grin turning up the corner of his mouth.

Carol smiled back at him and took a deep breath, gathering her courage, which came easier thanks to her friend Jack. “We always start with lots of kissing, because girls love kissing,” she informed him very seriously.

 _Great. I’m gonna hear her G rated fantasy,_ Daryl thought to himself, disappointed.

“You are a man who knows how to use his mouth,” Carol continued, and he perked up as she went on, “and it makes me crazy. You kiss me softly at first, teasing me. You have this thing that you do where you tilt your head and you play me like a violin, rubbing your lips back and forth across mine slowly … gently. Not fully kissing me. Teasing me.  Then you catch my bottom lip in between yours and gently bite at it with your teeth, making me moan. That gets me going every time.”

 _Now we’re getting somewhere._ Daryl realized her touch on his scalp had lightened, moving in a lazier way as she got caught up in telling her story. _Wait a minute. Every time?_  His mind raced at the thought that she had thought about this more than once.

“After a few minutes, I can’t stand it anymore, and I grab the hair at the back of your neck, pulling your mouth harder into mine, pushing my tongue into your mouth so I can taste you. And it’s heaven,” she breathed onto his ear as she nuzzled it with her nose.

 _Fuck me. She IS a hair puller! Wait, did she just say she shoved her tongue in my mouth?_ He didn't know whether he was more excited about what she was saying or what she was doing to his ear. Without thinking Daryl reached down to tug at the front of his pants, shifting his budding erection to a more comfortable spot.

His gesture didn’t go unnoticed, spurring Carol on. “You pull me closer, and I feel your hands on the back of my waist, feeling for the bottom edge of my shirt. Your hands move quickly up under my shirt, seeking out skin, and you graze your fingertips up and down my back, making me shiver with anticipation. You crush my mouth with yours, forcing me to open up for _you_ this time, so that you can move your tongue along mine in a divine dance you do so well. You take me over in that instant, and I’m a rag doll in your arms, as you kiss and nip a wet trail across my jawline and down my neck. My breath catches in my throat and I feel an ache for you…um…down below, which makes me whine your name.” Carol winced as she struggled for the right words to say.

 _Damn. I’ve got game!_ Daryl thought as he nodded his head in approval, oblivious to her hesitation. His mind went wild, picturing her crying out his name. God, he would love to hear that. He was hard as a rock now, and wanted to hear more.

Carol’s hands dropped from his hair, and trailed across his shoulders, coming to rest on his upper arms. Before she even realized what she was doing, her thumbs were moving softly up and down his bare arms. Her thighs continued to tighten around his sides, and Daryl could feel the heat from her body on his arms and legs.

He pulled forward, away from her suddenly, startling her out of her reverie. She scooted back on the step, horrified that he was uncomfortable with this intimacy, that she had pushed him too far.  She was frozen in place, panicked, not sure whether to cry or run. Daryl didn't move more than a few inches forward, though, and she calmed as she watched curiously while he quickly pulled his arms out of his vest and dropped it on the step beside him. He straightened himself back up then and reached his hands back, grabbing her behind the knees. He pulled her forward so she was pressed against his back again, against the thin material of his sleeveless shirt.

Carol was overwhelmed when she realized Daryl couldn’t feel her against him with the leather of his vest between them. He _wanted_ to feel her body pressed against his, so he’d removed it.

“Keep goin’,” he said softly in a gravelly voice which made her shiver. She placed her hands back on his upper arms, giving them a gentle squeeze before she snaked her arms under his, around his chest, resting her hands flat against him. She moved her head forward, touching the side of his as she searched her mind for where to pick up her story. She smiled when he straightened his back a little and leaned so his head fit snuggly against hers.

 When Carol began to speak again, her voice was breathy and soft, pulling him back into the fantasy. She sounded more urgent, as if they had been interrupted during the act itself and she was desperate to get back to it. “Your hands move to the buttons on my shirt, undoing them one by one as you walk me backwards towards my bed, looking me in the eye the whole time. I love it when you do that,” she told him, sighing.

 _Look her in the eyes a lot._ Daryl nodded as he made a mental note on a very newly created checklist. _Number two, lots of kissing._

“You swoop me up in your arms and lay me down on the bed, crawling over me, running your hands all over my body, touching me and kissing me like you can’t get enough of me. It makes me feel so beautiful and so sexy when you do that,” Carol sighed.

 _You have no idea, woman. I would fucking worship every inch of you!_ Daryl thought to himself.

“You are on your hands and knees above me, and you push one knee between my thighs, using it to push them apart. You move it up high between my legs, pushing your knee against my … core so you can feel my heat. I groan, the friction making me insane, but you move away quickly, teasing me."

She hesitated for several seconds, and Daryl found himself holding his breath again, waiting for her next words.

He couldn’t know Carol was struggling with how to word things. Was she ready to say the things she was really thinking? Was Daryl ready to hear them? Talking dirty wasn’t something she had really done before, but if she wanted to keep going, and didn’t want this to be laughable, she had to do it right.

She decided to dive in, with a now or never attitude. It wasn't the alcohol fueling her fire at this point. She and Daryl had played at flirting with each other for so long, and even though this wasn’t exactly how she envisioned herself telling him how she felt about him, she wanted Daryl to hear her desire for him. It seemed, from his responses so far, that he was more than pleased at the idea of being with her.  She trusted him more than anyone, and she knew he would never use her own words to humiliate or hurt her. She could do this. She _wanted_ to do this.

“You lower yourself on top of me and I can feel your … you are so hard pressed against me. I wrap one of my legs high around your waist to change the angle of my hips so I can feel you pressed against my …” Carol hesitated again, aggravated with herself for struggling with what language she should use. Why couldn’t she just spit it out? She was quiet for several seconds when she heard him.

“Say it, Carol.”

It was barely loud enough to hear. She could hear his intensity, though, and a surge of heat coursed through her. She felt him dig his fingers into the outside of her thighs, physically pleading with her to say the words. She wouldn't deny him.

Her mind raced, searching for the right wording, and she struck gold when she remembered a lot of the ideas in her fantasies about Daryl stemmed from fan fiction she’d read before the turn. She had discovered it online when she was researching one of her favorite tv actors. She quickly found herself addicted, reading fictions daily while Ed was at work, living vicariously through the characters, longing for the romance and amazing sex in those stories. The stories took her away from her miserable life, to a place where sex was loving, and consensual and hot, a stark contrast to the reality of her marriage.

As she mustered up her courage to continue, Carol drew on every dirty, sexy word or phrase she’d read in those fictions, and she decided that she was going to do her favorite writers, Fuchsia’s Wet Dream and Missyb6969 proud. It was on.

“… So I can feel your cock pressed against my pussy. It's heaven _and_ torture with our clothes between us.” She exhaled the words into his ear.  She couldn’t believe what she had just said to him, but she found it felt good. Naughty, wicked good.

“Damn, Carol!” Daryl growled at her excitedly, as his hands moved along the outside of her thighs, pulling them tighter against him, kneading and rubbing them gently as she continued. He turned his head a bit more so that he could feel her lips on him, even if it was only on his ear.

Sensing what he wanted, Carol brushed her lips against his ear as she talked, her voice just above a whisper. They were within feet of the open windows of the house, and she would be mortified if anyone else heard what she was saying to Daryl. "I grind against you as you open my shirt, and you shower my neck and chest with sloppy, hot, wet kisses. You push my bra up out of the way, and I gasp as you pounce on my breasts.  You play good cop, bad cop with them, sucking and licking one breast gently with your mouth while you pinch and pull at my other nipple roughly between your fingers. Since my nipples are hardwired to my clit, my panties are immediately soaked. I grind myself against your dick, finding just the right spot and rhythm to work myself towards an orgasm."

"Really? With your clothes on?" Daryl asked, caught up in the moment. He could feel her hips moving ever so slightly behind him, as if she was acting out the motions. He closed his eyes and dropped his head forward as he forced himself to breathe deeply, trying to reign his excitement in. It didn’t work.

"That's how crazy you make me Daryl. And you know it," she replied. "And you are so wicked that when you realize what I'm doing, you pull back from me, stopping my orgasm before it gets started.” The motion of her hips stopped as she said it, and Daryl couldn’t help but smile to himself. He was sure she didn’t even know she had been moving.

“I huff at you in frustration then decide two can play your game. I push you off of me and roll you onto your back. I straddle your hips, grinding my pussy against your cock until you throw your head back, groaning.”

"Jesus, Carol!" Daryl moaned. She could hear that his breath was coming faster, and harder, just like hers. She found her hands running softly over his chest as she spoke and she could feel his heart pounding. The sexual tension between them was palpable, the heat between them rising, and Carol raised her hand to wipe the perspiration from her forehead as she continued.

"That's _exactly_ what you say to me, Daryl, and I tell you that you haven't seen anything yet. I pull my shirt off and reach back to undo my bra, pulling it off and tossing it aside. I look you in the eye as I move my hands to my breasts, touching myself just the way you like, gently circling my nipples with my fingertips until they are hard."

"I _do_ like that," he confirmed, mesmerized.

"I see your jaw tighten and hear your breath catch and I know I'm the one in control now. I move down to push your shirt up, and lick and nibble at your stomach as I unzip your pants. I pull your pants and boxers down to the top of your thighs, and love watching your cock spring out at full attention. I stop to nip at your hip hard enough to make you hiss, just a little payback for teasing me. Then I kiss and lick across your abdomen, making sure that my lips ghost across the head of your cock on the way by.  I love that the tip is already wet for me, Daryl."

"Tease!" He pouted over his shoulder at her and she grinned at him.  This was so intense for him, like he was right there with her in the fantasy. He suddenly shifted position on the step, turning his body so that he was sideways between her legs. He moved his closest arm around her back, spreading his fingers wide to hold her close. With his other hand he lifted her leg which was now in front of him, and put it over his two, finding her bare ankle and rubbing it gently with his thumb. Carol gave him an “Mmmm” in response as she put her fingers back in his hair, drawing circles in it as she continued.

"I pull your pants and boxers the rest of the way off, then push up between your legs, spreading them so that I can lay on my belly in between them on the bed. I grab your thigh and push it to the side to give me better access." Carol’s whole body quivered as she pictured the view in between his thighs, and thought about what she was about to do in the fantasy.

 _Fuuuuck!_ _Better access to what?_ Daryl wondered. He felt her body tremble as she spoke and he knew she was living this, just as he was. He was aching at this point, and his dick really was wet with his need for her. She was slowly torturing him to death with this fantasy, and he was sure that they were going to find his dead body on the steps in the morning. His tortured, dead body with a massive hard on.

"I lick my lips at you for good measure and then lower my tongue to your sack, gliding it under and around one of your balls and then over and around the other, taking one of them in my mouth and sucking on it, then the other. Your breath hitches over and over with each lick and suck since it makes you crazy when I nibble at your balls. I can feel the muscles on your abdomen contracting under my hand. Then I open wide and suck both of your balls into my mouth at the same time, making you pant and whimper like a bitch. Then I run my tongue up and down your shaft, lightly circling the head of your cock, licking up all of your moisture as you groan. I open my mouth and lower my lips, oh so lightly, just over the head of your dick, barely touching you. Teasing you. When I hear your breath catch I pull my mouth off of you and sit up, moving away from you and grinning like the Cheshire cat.”

“That’s just _wrong_!” Daryl growled at her, the words more desperate than angry. His breath was coming hard and fast now and Carol loved that she was the cause.

“Turnabout is fair play, Daryl!” she informed him in a breathy voice, “But don’t worry. I’m going to pay the price for leaving you hanging!” 

“Yeah?” he breathed into her neck.

“God yes!” Carol replied, “And oh my God it’s fucking amazing!" He heard her exhale heavily as she tried to calm herself so she should continue talking. As she started, Daryl moved his nose up to her jawline, nuzzling her there and behind her ear. Carol whimpered, deciding it was a good thing she was no longer pressed tightly into his back, because she was sure he would have a wet spot on the back of his shirt if she was.  

She struggled to get her thoughts together and then continued. “As I move away from you, you come at me so quickly I don't know what's hit me. Before I can react, I am on my stomach on the bed, and you are straddling my ass on your knees while you unbutton your shirt. The tops of your feet are pressed to the back of my thighs, and I realize you have effectively trapped me underneath you. I try to push at your knees with my hands, but it's useless. I hear you chuckle in response because you are so pleased with yourself, which really just pisses me off.” Carol huffed, the aggravation in her voice making Daryl smile.

“I can tell you are done fooling around,” she continued, “when you reach under me and yank the button and zipper open on my pants. You have them and my underwear down my legs and in a pile on the floor in about three seconds flat. I try to take that moment to escape your control, but you trap my hips between your thighs again, giving me a smack on the ass for good measure which makes me yelp.”

“Good!” Daryl responded, still miffed that she left him hanging so early on in her blow job. A good spanking was just what she deserved.

“You run your hands down my arms, gently grabbing my wrists, and you pull them up over my head against the mattress, as you nibble and bite from my shoulder up to my fingertips. I can feel you balls and your cock pressed into the crack of my ass and then on my back as you move your mouth up my arms, and it floods my pussy with moisture. I notice then you have your shirt in your hands and you are wrapping it around and between my wrists, tying them together above my head."

"Yes! _Now_ who's in control?" Daryl asked her in a cocky tone, loving where the story was going. He started to run his nose down her neck and into the opening in the front of her shirt just above her cleavage. He was losing his mind, and his control, at the picture of her tied up and naked beneath him. He breathed in her scent, and the feel of her skin under his nose was amazing. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist kissing it, or her, much longer. Carol moaned, tightening her grip in his hair to keep him there.

"Oh God, Daryl! _You're_ in control." Carol admitted with a moan. "You grab my hair with just the right amount of rough, pushing my head forward so that the back of my neck is easier to access. You are rough and gentle all at once, making me shiver with excitement. I pull at the shirt on my wrists, trying to loosen it, but it's useless. You tease me mercilessly, biting and kissing down my neck to my back, then licking at the sensitive spot at the back of my armpit which I love. You work your way down my back, stopping at my ass where you bite me hard enough to make me jump. I can feel your breath at the top of my ass, and now it's _my_ turn to whimper, knowing what you are going to do.”

“It’s gonna be _that_ good?” Daryl asked her, wondering what he was going to do that she apparently loved so much.

“Oh, yeah!” Carol exhaled at him, “You move your tongue up and down the crack of my ass lightly, a promise of things to come, making me squirm and cry out beneath you. You suddenly reach up above me on the bed, grabbing my two big throw pillows with one hand. As you pull them towards you, you push your other arm under my hips and lift them up, shoving the pillows underneath my hips, one on top of the other. My rear end is high in the air, my head on the mattress. My ass and pussy are totally exposed to you and I’ve never been more turned on.”

“Fuck. Fuck, Carol! _Fuck_!” In one swift move, Daryl pulled her around by her leg and hip so that she was facing him, straddling the top of his thighs as he faced forward on the step, her knees spread wide on the step on either side of him.  He buried his forehead in the front of her shirt and she could feel his hot breath, heavy on her skin again. “What do I do next?” came his muffled voice as he kneaded her hips with his thumbs. He hadn’t even heard it all yet, but he knew this fantasy was turning into the best sex that he’d had in his life.

Carol couldn’t resist gently kissing the top of his head, then grabbed a handful of his hair at the back of his neck, using it to move his head so that his nose was on her skin again. She felt the rumble of a growl which started in his chest and vibrated through him and onto her skin. The ache between her legs intensified, and she clenched her thighs in an effort to relieve the pressure. Daryl felt her thighs jerk, and moved his hands to the top of her legs, dragging his thumbs back and forth along the inside of her thighs. It was all Carol could do to continue, her words coming out raspy and low.

“You are kneeling behind me, between my legs and I feel your knees pushing at the inside of mine, pushing my legs further and further apart, and spreading them obscenely wide. Spreading me open for you.” As Carol said this, Daryl felt her thighs spread slightly further open over his, her body once again acting out the motion she was describing.

“Fuckkkkk me!” Daryl moaned, his nose moving up her neck.

“I hear you mutter, ‘ _So fucking wet for me, Carol_ _!_ ’ right before I feel your tongue low on one side of my folds, moving up the outside of my lips and circling wide around the pucker of my ass. You switch to the other side repeating the action, sooo slowly and lightly, making me whimper, ‘ _Daryl, please!_ ’ but you ignore my plea and continue your teasing.” She actually let out a little whimper after she said it, squirming at the thought.

Carol heard Daryl groan and felt his lips tentatively on her neck, skimming up and down, back and forth. His thumbs were skimming the crease between her thigh and her pelvis on either side. She was having a hard time focusing on anything other than his lips on her skin, and his touch, but she kept talking in a low, breathy voice.

“You repeat these teasing strokes with your tongue several more times. You have me panting at this point, and begging you to stop teasing me. Begging you to lick my clit. Begging you to stick your tongue in my ass and make me cum. Knowing that you’ve won this game, you push your face into my ass, licking and trying to get that tight ring of muscle to give way to your tongue. You suddenly push two fingers into my pussy, pumping in and out while you lap at my ass. You curve your fingers to slide along my g-spot, pushing your thumb forward and back along my clit with each pump of your fingers... and I lose my fucking mind, Daryl! You replace your tongue on my ass with your finger tip that you wet with my moisture, and gently push it inside, making me cry out. I’m in ecstasy, writhing under your touch.”

 _Number three, ass play. Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ Daryl’s mind exploded, with thought of fingering Carol’s pussy and her ass at the same time. It was too much for him to handle. He nipped at the corners of her mouth, needing desperately to kiss her but not wanting to interrupt her momentum. He couldn't stop himself when he pulled her hips towards him, positioning her over his hard cock, and began to grind himself against her.

The motion was welcome, and Carol could feel that her panties and pants were soaked with her desire as she quickly started to move with him, seeking release for the ache between her legs. Daryl shifted his ass towards the front edge of the step, leaning back to angle his hips so that he could feel Carol’s heat directly over his cock. She cried out at the intensity.

“Tell me about how you cum, Carol. Cum for me, sweetheart.” Daryl drawled, running his tongue over her bottom lip as their grinding pace became frenzied. Carol took full advantage of Daryl’s position, rocking herself along the length of his dick. He quickly caught on to her rhythm, moving perfectly against her.

“Oh God, Daryl, just like that!” Carol urged him as he ground against just the right spot on her clit. She didn’t know if she could form a coherent sentence but she tried, her words punctuated with gasps and moans. Daryl was growling and moaning along with her, both of them trying to stay quiet.

"You work both hands … in opposite rhythm … in and out of me … while you work on my clit … with your thumb! Fuck, Daryl! Yes!”

“Come on, Carol! Tell me. Give it to me!” Daryl begged her as she rode him, pushing down on her hips to press her harder against his cock.

Carol’s words ebbed and flowed, matching the rocking of their hips, moving faster and faster. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his face to her, keeping his lips close to her mouth, loving the feeling of their breath mingling and their lips brushing so lightly against each other. “I feel you push a second finger into my ass … and I cry out … Pushing my hips … back into … your hand … while you … work me … until I’m ... screaming … your _name!_ ” Carol suddenly jerked Daryl’s mouth to hers, kissing him hard and crying out into his mouth as she came, which sent him over the edge with her. He spewed a stream of whispered obscenities onto her lips, in between searing kisses, as he shuddered against her in his own climax.

They clung to each other, their mouths and tongues seeking each other’s in soft, passionate kisses as they came down from their high. Carol brushed the damp hair out of Daryl’s eyes, laying kisses on each of his eyelids. He pressed his forehead to her lips, and she kissed it as well, both of them reveling in their new-found intimacy as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs and back. 

“I never thought I’d be so happy to cum in my pants,” Daryl finally spoke, making Carol giggle again. “That was fucking amazing Carol. _You_ are fucking amazing.”

“Yeah?” she asked, “You know there’s still more to the story. Should I tell you the rest?”

“Hell, yeah!” he replied, kissing her lips softly, “But right now you know what I really wanna do?”

“Hmm?” Carol raised her eyebrows in question at him.

“I wanna take you upstairs and enjoy _this_.” Daryl motioned to their closeness with his hand as he looked into her eyes, and then nuzzled her nose with his.

His tender words melted Carol's heart. At that moment, she knew she’d made the right choice in sharing her fantasy and herself with him, glad that it finally brought them to this point of intimacy they both, obviously, had been craving.

“That sounds amazing, Pookie.” Carol smiled at him. For the first time, Daryl found himself liking the pet name she used for him. Hating to separate from him Carol got up off of his lap and pulled him up by the hand. He grabbed his vest, and stood up, grimacing to himself at the feeling of the stickiness inside of his boxers. Carol turned, starting to lead him inside.

“Carol?” Daryl stopped, pulling her back to him. He put his hands gently on her face as he searched his mind for his checklist.  Looking her in the eye, with a tilt of his head, he moved his lips to hers, playing her like a violin as he rubbed his lips back and forth across hers slowly. Not really kissing her, but teasing her …


End file.
